1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle seat assemblies including seat assemblies having both a walk-in (also known as easy entry) and a fold-flat feature.
2. Background Art
A vehicle seat assembly having walk-in feature and fold-flat features is disclosed herein. Examples of vehicle seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,021,716; 6,926,364; 6,827,404; 5,161,856; and 4,909,570.